


Happy-Ache

by chikylee



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Former Best Friends, Rating for later chapters, Rebuilding Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikylee/pseuds/chikylee
Summary: Every summer growing up, Shane and Eleanor were inseparable. But life goes on, and relationships fall away. Now, back in Stardew Valley together after almost 10 years of silence, will they be able to rebuild the childhood friendship they once had into something more? Or will the perceived mistakes they made during their time apart, and the rocky rebuilding of their friendship, hold them back from finding a deeper love than they could have ever imagined? (And one that the whole town predicted when they were kids.)





	1. Prologue

\- 17 Years Earlier - 

 

As Shane stood on the dock by his Aunt Marnie’s house and tried to skip pebbles across the pond, he was certain of two things, and two things only: First, spending the summer in Stardew Valley with his Aunt was going to be the worst; and second, none of the adults in his life understood just how intensely important being double digits was. He was ten now, basically an adult, but his parents and his Aunt always treated him like a baby. As he thought about it he angrily threw the pebble he was holding into the water right at his feet, and he frowned- skipping rocks wasn’t easy when you were angry. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and moved his dark purple hair out of his eyes as he surveyed his surroundings. The Cindersap Forest stretched out in front of and around him, and he felt uneasy. Shane was a city boy through and through, and while he’d been able to handle short visits to his Aunt’s in the past, the thought of a whole summer being surrounded by the silence of a forest made him feel nervous, though he’d never admit it to his family. In the city there was always noise, and that noise became the constant backdrop of his life- it was his soundtrack as he walked to school, it was his lullaby at night, and it was the cover that drowned out sounds of his parents yelling at each other.  
Shane stood lost in his thoughts and nervousness, until the snap of a branch jerked him out of his silence. He turned around, heart racing, expecting a wolf, or a bear, or a monster, or whatever scary thing lived in forests, but instead he was greeted by the sight of a young girl, who seemed to be about his age. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically, her strawberry blonde curls catching the sunlight until it looked like her head was made of pure light. When she smiled, Shane’s heart raced, but he didn’t know why. 

“Hi there! I’m Eleanor! What’s your name?”

“Uh. I’m Shane.” He paused before blurting out, “Do you live in the forest?”

Eleanor giggled. “No silly! I’m visiting my grandpa for the whole summer! He lives at the farm… uh… that way.” She pointed past Marnie’s house and up the dirt road.

“Oh!” Shane gasped. “Your grandpa is Mister Finley? He gave me a belated birthday card when I went to visit him with my Aunt Marnie!” Shane smiled. The card had a big red “10” on the front and it was his favorite.

Eleanor’s eyes got big. “You’re the boy my grandpa told me about! He said that you’d be here all summer too!” She paused. “Say… how old are you? I’m eight.”

“I’m 10”, Shane said.

“Double digits? Whoa…” Eleanor whispered, awe-struck.

Shane couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face. Maybe this summer was going to be better than he thought. 

 

\- 14 Years Earlier –

 

“Come on Shane! We’re going to miss it!” 

“I’m running as fast as I can Ellie!” Shane huffed out.

They sprinted past Robin and Demetrius’ house, heading for the train tracks. The shrill train whistle that had been the starting gun for their run rang loudly in their ears, and they put the rest of their energy into one last mad dash towards the small station. The skidded to a stop just as the train began to build up speed as it passed through the Valley, catching their breath while keeping their eyes glued to the sleek metal engine. The train continued to speed up, until the very last car started rolling past. Shane and Ellie frowned, certain that their run had been for nothing, when, from the rubble of rocks piled up in the car, a single stone bounced out and landed on the ground next to the tracks. Ellie squealed and ran forward, while Shane watched her, holding his breath. Ellie knelt down to dust off the rock and inspect it, and after a few seconds turned to Shane with a huge smile and held it above her head in a victory pose. 

“It’s a geode!” She cried out. Shane let out his breath and grinned. The theme for their summer had somehow become “minerals and mining”. They’d been searching for a geode for weeks, but they’d been forbidden from going into the mines. To make them feel better, Ellie’s grandpa had told them that they sometimes fell off of moving trains, so for the last few days every time a train whistle rang through the Valley, Ellie and Shane had made a beeline for the tracks. Finally, their constant sprinting paid off. 

“Let’s take it to the blacksmith! Come on!” Shane shouted, and almost as if they hadn’t just sprinted across the Valley 10 minutes earlier, they both set off for town. The blacksmith was run by an old, old man who called himself Mr. Smith, and his apprentice, an young man in his early 20s named Clint. The sound of a small bell rang out through the shop as Shane and Ellie entered the small, hot front room. Mr. Smith and Clint came out from the back, and smiled. 

“Hello children! How can we help you today?” Mr. Smith asked.

“We found a geode!” Shane said.

“Can you open it for us?” Ellie asked. Mr. Smith chuckled.  
“I think my apprentice here will be able to help you out. It costs $25 though. Do you have that much?” Ellie and Shane immediately pulled crinkled bills and small pouches of coins from their pockets, smoothing them out as best they can while counting and recounting. 

“Oh no,” Ellie whispered, eyes wide. “We only have $24…” Mr. Smith chuckled again and looked at Clint. 

“Whaddya say Clint? Think we should give these whippersnappers a little discount?” 

Clint smiled. “I definitely think we should. Here, let me crack this open for you two.” Ellie slapped the $24 into Mr. Smith’s hand and hurried to stand next to Shane while Clint gently placed the geode on an anvil and pulled a small mallet out from a drawer. The two kids were almost shaking with excitement as Clint took aim, closed one eye, and, with one firm THWAK broke the geode open. A small green stone fell onto the table.

“Looks like you two found a malachite! Congratulations.” Clint handed the small stone to Ellie and smiled. “If you find anymore geodes, bring them to us. We’d be happy to help you two out again.” 

Ellie and Shane stared at the tiny gem in her palm before looking up at Clint and Mr. Smith and simultaneously saying “thank you” before leaving the shop. They walked back to the small pond by Marnie’s ranch without saying a word, just staring at the stone. As they sat with their feet over the edge, they took turns turning the stone over in their hands, admiring it from every angle. 

“Look,” Shane said, “it has a small dark streak on this side.”

“That makes it unique! It’s the prettiest thing in all of Pelican Town, don’t you think?” Ellie sighed happily. Shane’s heart started to race again, just like when he met her, and for the first time he thought “not as pretty as you, Ellie.” But instead of sharing his feelings (because what 13 year old knows how to explain that to their best friend?) Shane merely agreed with a positive “mhm!” 

“You should keep it, Ellie. You paid for most of the blacksmith fee.” Shane smiled at his friend. 

“What?” Ellie said, mouth hanging open. “No, no, no! You should keep it, Shane! You’re the one who wanted to find a geode first!”

“Hmm…” Shane thought for a few moments, “Okay, how about this? We can share it! You take it this summer for the year, I’ll take it next summer for the year, and so on.”

Ellie smiled brightly. “That’s a great idea Shane! But are you sure you don’t want it first?”

“I’m sure Ellie. You first.” 

 

\- 10 Years Earlier - 

 

Shane and Ellie laid on the deck where they first met, staring at the stars and passing a cheap bottle of wine and one crumpled cigarette back and forth between themselves. As they both coughed on the smoke, vowing they’d never do this again, Shane couldn’t remember a time he had felt more content. He was determined to make this summer the best one yet… and the one where he finally confessed to Ellie that he had feelings for her. For seven years now he had been trying to figure out what the happy-aching, heart-racing feeling was whenever he saw Ellie smile, and, finally, he realized it was love. Well, like. Love was a big word that scared him, and he didn’t know if teenagers really knew what love was anyway. He looked over to where his best friend was talking animatedly about what sophomore year of high school would be like, if she should cut her hair short, where would she go to college in three years, and everything else under the sun, and all he could do was grin like an idiot. 

“Shane?” Ellie asked. “You’re quiet tonight. Everything okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, don’t worry. Just thinking.”

“About…?” Ellie smiled as she sat up so she was lying on one side, staring at Shane.

Shane cleared his throat and blushed as he started to speak. “Oh, um… just thinking about our… our friendship. We met seven years ago, you know.”

“You’ve put up with me for that long?” Ellie fell back, giggling at her joke. Shane laughed loudly. 

“More like, you’ve put up with ME, Ellie.” 

“Oh hush.” Ellie giggled. “Oh! Shane, I almost forgot!” She popped up, grabbed her backpack, and started rifling through it. Shane stood up too, curious.  
“Ellie, what are you looking for?” She didn’t answer, all her attention now focused on pulling notebooks and feathers and even two ears of corn out of her bag.

“Aha! I found it!” Ellie smiled as she held a fist out. “Hold out your hand, Shane. And close your eyes!” 

“Okay…” Shane did as he was asked, and as soon as he extended his hand, he felt Ellie drop something small, cold, and smooth into his palm. When Shane opened his eyes, he saw it was the malachite. 

“It’s your turn! I’m sorry I forgot to give it to you when I got into town last week.” Ellie smiled at Shane, and, as per usual, his heart skipped a beat. This time though, he was going to say something; he was going to tell her.

“Ellie…” Shane began.

“Yes?” The moon was reflected in her blue eyes, and Shane was reminded about his thought when they had first studied the malachite- Ellie was still the most beautiful thing in Pelican Town. No, Pelican Town was too small. The most beautiful thing in the whole world. 

“I… I just wanted to tell you that…” 

“Yes?” Ellie moved closer to Shane. He gulped audibly.

“I’m glad we’ve gotten to spend so many summers together. You’re my best friend.” He couldn’t do it. Ellie smiled brightly at his words, but Shane thought he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. No, he was imagining it, surely. 

“Aw Shane, you know you’re my best friend too!” They both stood in a happy, if not a smidgeon tense, silence, before Ellie broke it. “I should get back… Grandpa worries when I’m out too late.”

“Don’t blame me. I want to stay on his good side.”

“Oh please. You’re like the grandson he never had. I think you could do anything and he would be proud of you.”

Shane laughed. “Anyway, do you want me to walk you back to the farm?”

“Nah. But I’ll escort you to Marnie’s front door.” Ellie stuck her tongue out at Shane as she said it, but quickly pulled back when Shane extended his arm out to her. 

“Shall we?” Shane laughed at his own foolishness, but once Ellie linked her arm with his, he thought he was going to die, in a good way. They walked in content silence back to Marnie’s, simply enjoying the beautiful night and each other’s company. 

“Well… this is my stop. Thanks for the escort, Ellie.” Shane smiled at his best friend, expecting a witty retort, but she surprised him but rising up on her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

“Goodnight Shane. Sweet dreams.” And with that, Ellie quickly turned on her heel and headed up the dirt path to her grandfather’s house, leaving Shane standing on his aunt’s doorstep with a hand on his cheek, a grin on his face, and the happy-ache Ellie left within him that he had come to know so well. He went inside and saw his Aunt in her bathrobe sitting at the kitchen table, a knowing smile on her face.

“How’s our Ellie tonight, Shane?”

“Great, as always.”

Marnie smirked. “Someday when you two get married, I’ll be sure to tell her about how you’d come home looking happier than a pig in a mudbath after y’all would hang out.”

“Marnie! We’re not going to get married! She’s my best friend!” Yet even as he said it, he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t dreamed about it. 

“Well Shane, that’s how the best relationships start.” Marnie chuckled. “Anyway, it’s time for you to go to bed. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Aunt Marnie.” Shane walked into his bedroom, changed into his pajamas, and laid in bed, quickly drifting off to sleep, visions of Ellie in a white dress coming into view once his eyelids closed. His sweet dreams didn’t last long though. It had been only 45 minutes since he had hopped into bed when he was woken up by the sound of someone banging on Marnie’s door while frantically yelling. He was groggy and still trying to get up when he heard Marnie run to the door, but as soon as the door opened, he immediately snapped out of his sleepiness- it was Ellie’s voice at the front door. He ran into the foyer to see Ellie completely hysterical, Marnie trying to get her to calm down and talk.

“Help! Grandpa! Please! I can’t!”

“Ellie!” Shane yelled. “What’s happening?”

“What’s wrong with Finley?” Marnie asked.

“He… he needs help! Please!” Ellie broke down into sobs. Marnie turned to Shane.

“I’m going to the farm. Go and run and get the doctor and Lewis then come back here. Make Ellie some tea, give her a blanket, and sit her at the kitchen table before you go.” And with that, Marnie was gone. Shane sprung into action, and once he had calmed Ellie down enough that she was no longer frantic, he ran as fast as he could to the doctor’s clinic and the mayor’s house. Once both men sprinted off to the farm, Shane ran home to find Ellie sitting as if she was a statue, her tea untouched. Shane sat next to her and put an arm around her, holding her close until Marnie, Lewis, and the doctor came to the ranch. They all had sad, tired faces. 

“Ellie… We’re sorry. He’s gone.” Marnie said, squeezing Ellie’s hand. 

“We called your parents. They’ll be here in the morning.” Lewis said softly. 

“You did everything you could have,” the doctor added. Shane looked at his best friend, who was pale and trying to hold it together, and knew he needed to get her out of that room. 

“Come on Ellie. Let’s go to the dock.” Shane helped Ellie stand, and they silently walked down to the dock, where they stared at the stars and Ellie silently cried on Shane’s shoulder until the sun began to turn the sky pink.


	2. Routine Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane hates when anything messes with his sad, daily routine- especially when the disruption is memories of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. It's been 6 months since I started this fic, and I've made literally 0 updates to it... until NOW. I'm going to try and keep this going, but I can't promise anything. All I can do is eternally thank all y'all who read this! :)

Every day was the same. Shane woke up hungover- a beer bottle or five either in his bed or on the floor next to it- threw on his thin and poor-fitting Joja Mart hoodie, dodged Marnie’s concerned gaze and Jas’ upbeat attitude, and walked to hell, aka Joja Mart. There he’d spend nine hours stocking shelves, avoiding customers, and trying to stay on his boss, Morris’, good side. Then, as soon as his shift was over, it was off to the Stardrop Saloon to drink until Gus gave him the old “You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here” spiel at closing time, a stumble in the dark back to Marnie’s, and then more drinking once he somehow managed to get back into his room. It was rare for something to shake up his routine, but when that happened, Shane tended to drink double. Change was bad. Change kept you on your toes, kept you level-headed. Change brought back memories, and if there was one thing Shane despised, it was remembering. 

Winter was coming to a close and Spring was just starting to rear its head when Shane was forced to remember. It had started at work. Usually, nothing could pull Shane from his stocking-reverie, where he kept his mind focused on how good that first drink at the Stardrop was going to taste. But today, despite his best efforts, Shane became distracted. Jodi had come in to pick up a few things and drop off Sam’s lunch that he forgot, and as she was leaving she casually mentioned to her son, “Oh, by the way, I heard someone is moving into the old farm at the edge of town, so you and Sebastian and Abigail need to stop going up there for band practice. It’s not the end of the world if you practice at home, I mean, Yoba-forbid your mother hears!” She chuckled as she left, but laughter was the last thing on Shane’s mind. Someone was moving into old Everlast Farm? Mr. Finley’s place got sold? He shook his head and turned back to the rows upon rows of shelves. What did he care? It’s not like that place was still important to him. And yet at the end of his shift Shane practically ran to the Saloon. “Whoa there Shane, eager for that beer today, huh?” Gus raised an eyebrow at the young man in front of him as he went to pour Shane’s usual from the tap, but Shane stopped him. 

“Not tonight Gus. I want a whiskey. Straight up. Double.” Without a word the bartender poured the drink, slid it over to Shane’s outstretched hand, and watched as Shane retreated to his usual spot near the fireplace and downed his drink faster than any human should be capable of. Shane marched back up to the bar and uttered just one word: “Another.” 

Eventually, as Shane was nursing his third double and basking in the warmth of much more than just a happy buzz, he finally let himself survey the bar. It wasn’t crowded tonight- Pam, Leah, Clint, Willy- the usuals. But tonight you’d think there were double the amount of bodies in the Saloon with the amount of talking going on. Shane had ignored them while he was pounding back his first two drinks, but now, mildly curious, turned an ear to their conversation.

“Yep, it’s true. Lewis told me himself that someone was moving into the old farm.”

“Did he say who they were?”

“Nah, he’s keeping it hush-hush.”

“I know Joja’s been eyein’ that land for a while- I hope he didn’t sell it to them.”

“Are you crazy? Lewis would never do that!”

“Then why is he being all secretive, huh?”

Gus stepped in at this point, a pint in his hand. “No matter who moves in, we have to accept that it’s the end of an era- Everlast Farm, the last vestige of the Finley family, are truly gone from Pelican Town.” The older patrons of the bar hung their heads in silence, murmurs sounding like “what a shame” echoing off the walls, and toasting the memory of Everlast Farm. Without a word, Shane put his unfinished drink on the mantle of the fireplace, slapped some money on the bar, and escaped into the cool night. He almost ran back to Marnie’s, to the safety of his room where he could drown his memories in peace and not think about Old Mr. Finley and his granddaughter and the life Shane had lived a lifetime ago. 

Shane threw himself onto his bed after grabbing his emergency whiskey from its hiding place in the back of his closet, but he couldn’t bring himself to take a sip. Instead, he pulled a smooth green stone with a dark streak on one side out of his pocket and stared at it until he drifted off into a fitful night of sleep.


	3. Reunions and Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I wrote this in the note section of my phone, so please forgive typos and mistypes! I’ll be going through and editing it all soon :)

Eleanor stared out the window of the bus to Pelican Town, tidal waves of conflicting emotions crashing against each other inside of her. On the one hand, she was ecstatic- she was free from the horribleness of Joja Mart, she was getting out into the clean air and open spaces only the country could offer, and she was going back to the place that had been so formative for her during her childhood. And yet, her excitement was almost drowned out by her anxiety. She hadn’t been back to Pelican Town since Grandpa had died, 10 years earlier, and she hadn’t talked to anyone from the town in all those years. A deep pang of regret hit her when she thought about Shane, the one person she had tried to keep in touch with. Eleanor shook her head fiercely. 

“Don’t open that can of worms Ellie. Maybe in a few weeks you can ask Ms. Marnie how he’s been, but you will not make an old childhood crush your focus. You’re out here to start new, not dwell on the past.” 

Eleanor had been so firmly entrenched in her pep talk that she didn’t realize the bus had stopped, and the driver was making the last call for the Pelican Town stop. Eleanor quickly hopped up and grabbed her bag, thanking the driver profusely as she walked off the bus. 

Eleanor had expected to make the short trek to Everlast Farm alone, in almost a symbolic, pilgrimage-like fashion, but she quickly saw that wasn’t going to be the case. An older man was standing at the bus stop waiting for her, a huge smile plastered across his face. 

“Mayor Lewis!” Eleanor smiled and gave her grandfather’s dearest friend a hug. 

“Little Ellie! I can hardly believe my eyes! Look at how you’ve grown.” Lewis clasped both hands on her shoulders and smiled. “You have no idea how happy I was when you called to say you’d be moving into the Farm. I kept it a secret from the whole town too, so you can surprise them yourself!” 

Eleanor grinned, albeit slightly uneasily. She hadn’t wanted her return to Pelican Town to be a big deal, but she should have known better. This small community hadn’t heard from anyone in the Finley Family for a decade, and as far as Eleanor knew, the farm had just sat there in disrepair. The Finley’s, and Everlast Farm, had been a staple in the small town for generations- to have one of them return would be the biggest news in town for at least a season. 

Breaking away from her thoughts, she turned back to Lewis, who was updating her about the town’s occupants: a new, young doctor, a reclusive writer who lived on the beach, an artist who had taken up residence near Marnie’s ranch. Lewis assured her that all the old families were still around, and that all the kids she had known growing up were still there as well, struggling to figure out adulthood. “Well, at least I’ll fit in with them,” Eleanor thought with a laugh. 

Before she knew it they were at the edge of Everlast Farm, and Eleanor stopped as she surveyed the land. 

“I know it doesn’t look how you remember,” Lewis said softly. He gestured to the overgrown fields, the broken greenhouse that had been her grandfather’s pride and joy, the tiny, dilapidated house- but, with a smile, he put his arm around Eleanor’s shoulders. “Don’t be overwhelmed, and don’t keep yourself in the past. This is your farm now, Eleanor. You’ll build it up and do wonderful things that would make your Grandpa proud. This is all yours- not a memory of the past, but a new, thriving promise for the future.” Eleanor quickly wiped the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek away and hugged Lewis. 

“Thanks for the pep talk, Mr. Lewis. I needed that.” 

“Of course, dear. Now, I think it’s about time we start surprising people with your return.” He winked, and called into the old farmhouse, “Robin! Our “new” farmer is here! Come say hello!” 

A red-headed, middle-aged woman walked out of the house, a polite smile on her face as she started in on her “welcome to the valley, I’m the local carpenter” spiel. Within seconds, however, Robin stopped talking with a gasp, eyes going round.

“Eleanor? Little Eleanor Finley?” The young woman smiled. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Robin.” The older woman laughed and gave Eleanor a small side hug. 

“I cannot believe that Lewis kept this a secret from us all! Wait until everyone sees you!” 

“Now Robin, don’t you go ruining the surprise for everyone else. Keep a lid on it,” Lewis warned. Robin gave a slight pout but nodded in agreement, but Eleanor swore she saw Robin cross her fingers behind her back for a second. 

“Well Eleanor, we should probably go and let you get settled. There’s a lot to do, and lots of people to see.” Lewis and Robin both hugged her once more, and after a final word from Lewis telling her to introduce or re-introduce herself to everyone in town, she was alone. Eleanor walked up the creaky porch steps, took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

The house had seen better days. Only the bathroom and the small living room area were usable, and Eleanor saw that it had been outfitted with a bed, a tv, a table, one chair, and a lamp. The few boxes of clothes and things she had sent earlier in the week were sitting by the door, and as much as she knew she needed to start unpacking or clearing the land, all she wanted was to explore her old stomping grounds. Eleanor rifled through her boxes until she found her favorite pair of well-worn jeans and a simple, long sleeved green v-neck tee. She braided her hair in one long braid behind her back, tied on her hiking boots, and walked out the door. 

She remembered her way around town like it was yesterday, and a map of the whole Valley spread out in her mind- the path to the East took her into town, while the Southern trail led right to the forest. While Eleanor debated for a second about where to go, her mind’s eye was suddenly filled with memories of livestock and fresh hay and a warm, welcoming, motherly woman- Marnie’s ranch had to be her first stop. Eleanor set off at a brisk walk, carefully picking her way over the weeds and around the stumps that littered Everlast Farm. She finally made it to the little path that cut straight down to Marnie’s farm, and Eleanor’s heart began to pound in a weird mixture of excitement and nerves. Would Marnie recognize her and be happy to see her? Or would she look at her as if she were a stranger? In what felt like less than a second, Eleanor was standing in front of the ranch door, and, after taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

In 10 years almost nothing had changed. The smell of fresh hay and baking bread hit Eleanor in the face, while the yellow polka-dot walls welcomed her in as an old friend. It was familiar, and warm- Eleanor instantly relaxed. At the sound of the door opening a slightly-older, plump woman with brown hair turned forward.

“Hi there! How can I help y-“ Marnie stopped, eyes going wide and a hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Eleanor Finley? My sweet Ellie? Is that really you?” Eleanor felt tears prick at her eyes as she rushed forward to envelop the older woman in a tight embrace. The few tears that leaked out of both women’s eyes were quickly replaced with joyful laughter.

“Oh Marnie, I’m so happy to see you! I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too, dear! It’s been far, far too long.” Eleanor pulled back to smile at Marnie, but her attention was grabbed by a small, dark haired little girl peering around the corner of the storefront. 

“Oh, hello there! What’s your name, sweetheart?” Eleanor smiled at the child, but the girl quickly disappeared once she realized she had been noticed. Marnie chuckled. 

“Oh, that’s Jas, my niece. She’s very shy, so don’t take her retreat personally.” 

“Oh, is she visiting? I remember how wonderful it was to take trips to the Valley when I was her age.” Marnie gave Eleanor a small, sad smile. 

“I wish she was only visiting. Her parents, my younger sister and her husband, died in an accident about a year ago.” 

“Oh Marnie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“No, no, you didn’t know! It’s okay. It’s been a tough year, but we’re starting to regain our footing. Plus, the extra help, between Jas and Shane, has been wonderful.” Eleanor stared at Marnie.

“Shane? Shane lives... here?” The sad smile Marnie has worn while talking about Jas immediately vanished and was replaced by a deep frown. 

“Ah, I forgot you wouldn’t know... Shane lives here because he’s Jas’ godfather, and her legal guardian now. But Eleanor... the last few years have not been kind to him. He’s... not the same young man he was a decade ago.” Marnie paused, seeming to contemplate how much she should say, before sighing deeply and taking Eleanor’s hand. “Ellie, he’s been dealing with some serious demons for a while now, and... well, he doesn’t want to think about them. So he loses himself in alcohol to forget, and refuses to come out of this slump or get help.” Tears had returned to Marnie’s eyes, while Eleanor’s heart felt like it had ripped in two. Her brain immediately began prodding her with thoughts of “if you had tried harder to keep in touch, he’d probably be better off” and “if you had been the best friend you had said you were, none of this would be happening!” A small sniffle from Marnie broke Eleanor out of her reverie, and she watched the older woman dab at her eyes with a handkerchief. 

“Ellie, I don’t want you to be blindsided when you see him and talk to him. Try not to take it personally. But anyway, enough of the sad talk... how long are you in town for?”

Eleanor did her best to shake off the sadness that filled her after learning about Shane, and plastered a smile on her face, for Marnie’s sake. 

“Well... possibly forever! I’ve taken up the mantle of Everlast Farm and I’m following in Grandpa’s footsteps! ... Hopefully,” she added with a small laugh. 

“That’s wonderful! It will be so good to have you back in town!” Marnie hugged her again before straightening up and beckoning toward the kitchen. “You know, I have a fresh loaf of honey brown bread just out of the oven. Can I interest you in some of it, and some tea?” 

“Marnie, nothing would make me happier.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent in happy conversation and catching up, and it was just after 5:30 PM when Eleanor finally left Marnie’s kitchen, promising to spend more time at the old ranch as soon as possible. From the ranch Eleanor decided to head into town and towards the beach, hoping to run into some more old acquaintances. Along the way she was reunited with Jodi and Caroline, two women she vaguely remembered as having kids her age, and was pleased to meet Elliott, the writer who lived in the shack on the beach. The young man and Eleanor hit it off quite well, talking about literature for a good while before he excused himself with an apology, but asked if they could continue their conversation soon. Eleanor happily agreed, and they parted ways amicably. 

The night was still young, and Eleanor knew that if she wanted word of her arrival to get out-and-about, plus reunite with some more townspeople, she needed to head to the Stardrop Saloon. She giggled to herself as she approached the worn wooden door to the bar; as a kid, she’d only been inside maybe twice, both times to pick up a pizza and bring it back to the farmhouse. “If only you could see me now, Grandpa. I’m going to the Saloon because I want to, AND I’m going to have a drink!” She smile lingered on Eleanor’s face as she pushed open the door, where she was met with momentary silence before raucous cries rose up and a mini celebration of bar patron regulars began. Willy and Clint, the blacksmith apprentice from so long ago who had cracked open her’s and Shane’s geode, we’re sitting by the door and gave Eleanor firm handshakes, while Gus, the bartender and and old friend of her grandfather’s (she remembered a time when he had been Uncle Gus to her) scooped her up in a big hug. And yet, despite the celebration going on around her, Eleanor’s eyes snapped to the corner by the fireplace, where a young man with dark purple hair, fierce 5 o’clock shadow, and a ratty Joja Mart hoodie sat nursing what looked like a double of whiskey. Her heart skipped a beat and broke at the same time, while the only thing on her mind was one name: “Shane”. 

After a few more minutes of welcome back’s from old friends and introductions to new ones, Eleanor finally had a chance to escape towards the fireplace. It didn’t seem like Shane had noticed her, but that’s alright. She was so excited she was almost shaking, even though she kept Marnie’s warning in the back of her mind. But, this was Shane, the other half of her childhood dynamic duo, her former best friend who she had missed terribly for a decade now. Surely she would awaken something within him, some sort of lost camaraderie, that would snap him out of his drunken daze and show her the old Shane she had grown up with. 

Eleanor finally stood in front of him, but he didn’t look up from his drink. “You got this Eleanor. Just say hello. Don’t go overboard.”

“Shane? It’s so good to see you! When I learned you were here in town I was so happy and-“

“I don’t know you. Why the fuck are you talking to me?” He asked without looking up.

“Shane, it’s me, Eleanor... Ellie. Finley.”

He looked up at her, eyes hardened and unfocused, his mouth almost in a snarl. “I’ll ask you again: Why the fuck are you bothering me? Can’t you see I want to be alone?” He lowered his head again after finishing the rest of his drink, refusing to look at Eleanor anymore.

Eleanor stared at him for another second before quickly walking away and out of the bar, straight back to Everlast Farm, where she threw herself on her twin sized bed and cried deep, heaving sobs, both for the life she had lost and the future that terrified her. Eventually though, after several deep breaths and a drink of water, Eleanor sat up and stared at the moonlight streaming in through her window, Lewis’ words from earlier echoing in her head: “Don’t be overwhelmed, and don’t keep yourself in the past... This is all yours: not a memory of the past, but a new, thriving promise for the future.” And with that thought, Eleanor laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes, filling herself with the resolve to make tomorrow the beginning of her future, and the end of her past.


	4. Drunken Remorse

Shane woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of the night before. Since he had heard that Everlast Farm was being sold, he’d been drinking more than usual, although he insisted (to himself) that it didn’t have to do with that at all. He groggily got out of bed before walking into the kitchen, where a very angry Marnie was waiting for him. 

“What in Yoba’s name is wrong with you?” she hissed through clenched teeth. 

“What?” Shane was taken aback. He’d upset Marnie before and had made her sad, but he’d never seen her angry before, let alone livid like she was right now.

“Your behavior at the Stardrop last night was reprehensible! I couldn’t believe my ears when Gus told me about it when I ran into him at Pierre’s this morning!” For the life of him, Shane couldn’t remember anything from last night. He assumed he had been a drunken ass, but what else was new? He shrugged at his aunt before grabbing a frozen waffle out of the fridge and putting it in the toaster.

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry to me! You need to go up to Everlast Farm and apologize!” Shane snorted at Marnie’s comment. 

“Oh, was I rude to the new farmer? Boo hoo, he should grow a thicker skin.”

“She.” Marnie said tersely. 

“She, whatever.” Shane shrugged again and put his waffle on a paper plate. 

Marnie stood, anger still coursing through her features, but tears starting to prick at her eyes. “She has a name, Shane. Maybe if you hadn’t been shitfaced you’d remember this morning. I just cannot believe how cruel you were to Eleanor Finley.” 

Shane dropped his plate in shock. His waffle rolled across the floor, under the table, but Shane didn’t care. “W-what?? But you said it was the new farmer...”

Marnie sighed. “Yes Shane. The new farmer IS Eleanor. She’s taking over the farm and rebuilding it. Lewis wanted to surprise everyone with her return, that’s why he didn’t say who was moving in. But even if it wasn’t Eleanor, you don’t act like that to people!” 

Shane walked out of the ranch without hearing another word from Marnie. His mind had gone blank from how stunned he was to learn that Ellie was back, but fortunately (although he’d say unfortunately) he could do the daily trudge he made to the Joja Mart blindfolded. As Shane got to work he couldn’t stop thinking about Ellie. He didn’t remember talking to her. Hell, he didn’t even remember what she had looked like. His mind was going a million miles a minute all day, and although he usually liked having something to occupy his thoughts while he was at Joja, today he wished his mind would just shut up. 

Shane left Joja Mart and made a beeline for the Stardrop. Gus gave him a warning look when he walked in, but Shane didn’t notice, his head still swimming with thoughts of Ellie and memories he’d rather not remember. He decided to drink beer tonight instead of slamming whiskeys like he’d been doing for the last week or so, and Emily, the blue haired barmaid, set one on the bar for him. She seemed like she wanted to say something to him, but Shane just glared at her before retreating to his usual spot by the fireplace. Tonight he’d go slower with the drinks. 

“That way,” he thought to himself, “if Ellie comes back in I can at least recognize her and apologize.” Shane settled in for the night, keeping an eye on the front door, waiting for Ellie to walk in. “Any second now.” 

Hours passed, and Shane was walking home after Gus told him it was closing time. Ellie hadn’t come in, and Shane’s mind was loudly reminding him of that. 

“Of course she didn’t, you fucking idiot. After how horrible you apparently were, why would she go anywhere near you? You’re pathetic, waiting for her to come to you to apologize.” Shane tried to get his mind to shut up as he silently opened the door to the ranch and slinked inside, but the voice only got louder and louder until it was all but screaming at Shane and reminding him of all his failures. With an angry growl Shane grabbed for his emergency whiskey, but it was empty and he hadn’t replaced it yet. Feeling defeated, Shane laid face down on his bed, wishing his pillow would just suffocate him, wishing that life was different... wishing that Ellie was still in his life. He squeezed his eyes shut, but a rogue tear leaked out as Shane tried to force himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m horrible at updating. Oh lord.


	5. New Beginnings

Ellie stood up after finishing plowing her fields and wiped the sweat off her brow. Although the temperature was cool, she had forgotten how hard planting crops was- After all, it had been 10 years since she had last helped on the farm, and she was convinced the most physical activity she had done in the last decade was moving furniture in and out of her old third story apartment. Ellie turned and admired the hard work she’d done so far. The field was still full of debris, but the small spot she’d cleared for planting was separated into neat rows. It wasn’t much, because she didn’t want to over do it right off the bat, but with enough room for some parsnips and potatoes, it was a start. Ellie was so excited that she headed over to Pierre’s without a second thought, but when she arrived she realized there was still about an hour until it opened. 

“That’s okay,” she thought, “I’ll use this time to start writing down everyone’s birthdays.” Ellie grinned. Her grandfather had always kept a list of everyone’s birthdays right next to his bed, so he always knew when to surprise his friends and neighbors with simple, heartfelt gifts from the farm; Ellie was glad to continue the tradition. She pulled out a small notebook from her jean pocket and turned to the calendar posted next to the “Help Wanted” board outside of Pierre’s. Ellie was lost in thought as she scribbled gift ideas down next to different names, but paused as her eyes fell on the 20th of Spring: Shane. In the past she had never had to second guess what to get Shane. Ellie had known him almost better than she knew herself, and now... she sighed. Now she didn’t know him at all. Ellie frowned and looked at her watch: 8:37. She didn’t really want to just chill for 23 more minutes, but she also knew it would be pointless to go back to the farm. 

“Maybe if I run down to the beach real quick I can find some shells.” Ellie smiled, having finally made a decision on how to spend her time, and spun around, eager to get going. 

“Whoa, watch it!” Shane stood there, looking annoyed. Great... Ellie’s excited spinning had spun her almost into the arms of the one person she didn’t want to see, let alone hold. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled before walking away towards the beach.

“Ellie... wait.” She turned around to look at Shane, who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Look, I... I didn’t recognize you, and...” as he spoke the door to Pierre’s flew open.

“I saw Farmer Ellie waiting outside and thought I’d open a little early as a symbol of hospitality.” Pierre gave an over-the-top bow in a fit of graciousness. Ellie smiled at him before turning back to Shane, but he had already turned away. Ellie thought she heard him mutter “just forget it”, but she wasn’t sure. She wanted to go after him and finish their conversation, but she stopped herself. Even if he gave her an apology it was too-little, too-late- he’d been clear about who he was the night before. And besides, Ellie had a farm to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little stilted. Any comments, requests, or questions are always greatly appreciated!


	6. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! (As per usual). I deviate a bit from the game, so I hope y’all still enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Shane had done everything in his power to avoid Ellie since their awkward encounter in front of Pierre’s store, where he tried (and failed) to apologize for his rude behavior. Shane took Pierre’s interruption to be a sign from the universe that Ellie was his past and not meant to be in his future, and sometimes, especially when he was a few drinks deep, he was okay with that. It didn’t matter that every night he dreamed in flashback, thinking back to when he met Ellie, when they found the geode, when he realized he was in love with her... No. That was childhood foolishness, and Shane was determined to forget about the past the only way he knew how- with booze. If the residents of Pelican Town had thought Shane drank a lot before, it was nothing compared to his alcohol intake now. Every night of the week Shane was in the Stardrop, and every single night he barely managed to walk back to Marnie’s ranch without passing out or throwing up somewhere along the way. Each morning’s hangover was somehow worse than the one before, to the point where even the thought of sunshine hurt Shane’s eyes. 

The third Saturday of Spring dawned bright, cheerful and with Shane forcing himself out of bed with the promise of alcohol after work. He looked at his clock and groaned- he was late. He threw on his dingy Joja hoodie and some shorts and hurried out of his room. There was no sign of Marnie or Jas, and he was glad for the lack of distractions. Shane rushed through town as fast as his hungover body would let him, but he didn’t get to the Joja Mart until two minutes after his start time. He hoped he’d be able to slip in the back and play it off like he just didn’t realize the time as he waited for work to start, but his boss, Morris, was waiting for Shane to walk in the door. Shane had to hold back a loud sigh- Morris was the kind of person who made you feel skeezy, like you needed a shower after interacting with him. He gave Shane a smile (which sent a chill down Shane’s spine) before speaking. 

“Tsk tsk Shane... just because it’s a special day doesn’t mean you get to be late. I’ll need you to stay an extra hour tonight to make up for this.” Spec

“Morris, I was literally two minutes late, and you’re doing going to make me stay a whole hour? How is that fair?” Morris just continued to grin. 

“Sorry Shane, but it’s in the company handbook. You know, the one you signed when you started working here, that also mentions that employees must come to work in an...” Morris paused, “alert and presentable manner.” Shane grit his teeth and felt his face heat up. It was one thing for the town to make comments about his drinking- they never did it to his face. But Morris, that slimy, pathetic excuse for a human, who Shane had to deal with every day, was standing there and pointing out his flaws, to his face. But what could he do? He needed this shit job so he could support Jas, start a college fund for her, give her a good life. And he needed to pay Marnie for rent. Shane’s shoulders dropped and he sighed, admitting defeat. 

“Sorry Morris. I’ll get to work.” 

Morris grinned again. “Yes, yes you will.”

*******************************

Almost 10 hours later Shane finally escaped out of Joja Mart and into the cool Spring air. He stretched and winced- 10 hours of doing inventory, sweeping, and stocking shelves was not good for his back. He started the short trek over to the Stardrop, ready to drown his sorrows and forget about his shitty work day. He walked into the familiar atmosphere of the bar and was ready to relax, until he saw Emily almost visibly shaking with excitement. He liked Emily, but some days, like today, she was just too much. 

“Give me the usual Emily.” Shane grunted, and settled into his usual spot. Emily didn’t move, and was still grinning like a maniac. It annoyed Shane. “Yoba Emily, can I get it today?” Emily reached under the bar and pulled out a Tupperware container with a note attached. 

“This is for you,” Emily winked at Shane. “From a friend.” She walked away, and Shane was confused. He didn’t have friends, especially not any in this town. He hesitated before grabbing the note and unfolding it. 

Shane,  
I hope you still like pepper poppers. I know they used to be your favorite. 

Happy Birthday. 

\- Ellie

Shane stared at the note in his hand for a long time. He hadn’t even remembered that it was his birthday, and Ellie, who he was sure hated his guts, remembered and gave him a gift? He opened the Tupperware to see that it was stuffed full with pepper poppers. Shane felt his insides flip, just a little, and for the first time in weeks a small smile creeped onto his face. He picked up the Tupperware and note and started to walk out of the bar. 

“Forget the beer Emily. I’ve got stuff to do.” 

Shane hurried back over to Marnie’s ranch and walked in the door. Marnie was standing on the table hanging streamers and jumped when Shane walked in the door. Jas ran up and hugged his leg, holding a homemade card in her hand. 

“Uncle Shane! You’re home! I made this for you! Happy Birthday!” Shane lifted Jas up, despite his aching back. 

“Thanks kiddo! It’s great!” Marnie had climbed off the table and was smiling, although she had a look of confusion in her eyes. 

“Shane, happy birthday! We’re surprised you’re home...” she left her real question unsaid- why aren’t you drunk off your ass at the Stardrop? Shane shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I just didn’t feel like spending the night at the bar.” Marnie’s eyes shifted to the Tupperware container under his arm and she smirked, a knowing grin on her face.

“Ellie asked to borrow my oven earlier. Said it was important.” Shane blushed, but said nothing. Marnie continued, “maybe you should bring her some leftover cake and a note tomorrow, hmm?”

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Shane gave another small smile before turning back to Jas, who was shoving her homemade card in his face. “Maybe I will.”


	7. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I’ll regularly update this thing. Thanks for sticking with me! I’m on vacation for the next 2 weeks so hopefully I’ll have more time to write :) as always let me know what y’all think! <3

Ellie stretched her sore muscles. She knew she needed to get out and water her crops, but yesterday had done a number on her. She hummed in thought as she used an electric kettle to warm up some water for tea. Yesterday she had planted a big batch of parsnips, and cleared a good portion of land on her farm. She looked down at her blistered hands and winced- maybe she had gone too far yesterday. She then thought about the time she spent with Marnie while Ellie made Shane’s birthday peper poppers, and she frowned. She hadn’t really wanted to do anything for Shane’s birthday because she was still upset with him, but she was determined to do something nice for everyone in town on their birthdays this year. Plus, as hard as she tried to stamp it down, she still missed her Shane, the Shane from her childhood, the Shane who she had secretly loved. She knew one batch of pepper poppers wouldn’t bring him back, but a little kindness never hurt anyone, right? And so she went and made pepper poppers from her grandpa’s old recipe and spent some quality time with Marnie. Ellie smiled as she thought about how Jas was slowly warming up to her. Ellie had always had a soft spot for children, and had always loved spending time with her little cousins, who she missed fiercely. Jas (and Vincent) helped fill in a little piece of the hole that being away from them made in her heart, and she was thankful for them. Jas had gone through several drafts before making the “perfect” birthday card for her Uncle Shane, and Ellie had been tickled pink by the little girl’s enthusiasm. Ellie had promised Jas and Marnie she’d have her parents send some old pictures of Shane and her when they were kids, which made Jas literally jump for joy. Ellie was brought back to the present when her kettle whistled, loud and shrill. She shook any sad thoughts about Shane out of her head, made her tea, and got ready for the day. 

It was beautiful outside and Ellie could feel the first hint of summer hanging in the air. She looked out across her fields and grinned. Her plants were growing and half the field was clear; it honestly wasn’t much, but Ellie felt like a champion. As she was daydreaming about what the farm would look like once it was fully functioning she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that the little red flag on her mailbox was up. Hoping it wasn’t another Joja Mart flyer she opened up the mailbox and blinked in surprise. There was a small paper plate with a slice of cake covered in plastic wrap, and a note taped to it. She lifted the plate out and brought it inside to put in her mini fridge before reading the short note: 

Ellie,  
Thanks for the pepper poppers. They were just like your grandpa used to make. 

\- Shane 

She stood, staring at the note for a few moments before a small smile lit up her face. Just as she thought- a little kindness never hurt anybody. 

**************************************

Ellie stood in front of the mirror and sighed. It was the 24th of Spring, and the Flower Dance was starting in about 45 minutes. She was never one to fuss much with her appearance, although the pile of dresses and skirts on her bed begged to differ. 

“I have no idea what to wear,” she mumbled to no one. 

Ellie was stuck- it was her first Flower Dance ever and she wanted to look good, but she didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard. She held up a long sleeved floral dress before shaking her head and tossing it aside- summer was around the corner, and long sleeved was not going to be an option today. She frowned as she realized that was her last dress in the closet and with a strangled groan she slid down onto the floor and stared at the mountain of lace and floral above her.

“I’m just going to wear clean jeans and a shirt and that’s going to have to be that.” 

She sighed, and got ready to push herself up off the floor when she spotted something gauzy and green under her bed. She grabbed it and grinned, holding the forgotten dress against her body and twirling around. Thank Yoba she wouldn’t have to wear jeans. 

**************************************

Shane stood at the buffet and munched away on Gus’ amazing food, trying to ignore the chatter and laughter going on all around him. The Flower Dance was stupid, and he didn’t want to be there to witness it. That, and he was hung over, and the bright sunlight and loud talking hurt his head. At least the food was spicy.

“Uncle Shane! Look at my dance moves!” Jas yelled from the dance floor. He turned to look and smiled when he watched his goddaughter do what he could only describe as “ballet adjacent.” 

“Great job, Jas!” He smiled at the young girl, but as he turned back to his food he caught sight of Ellie and he couldn’t look away. Her strawberry blonde hair was braided into a bun, with wisps framing her face perfectly. “She put flowers in her hair,” some voice in the back of his mind added, but all his attention was focused on how she looked in the mint green dress (or was it light blue?) that she was wearing. It didn’t show any cleavage, and it was a perfectly modest length, but Shane was breathless. She was beautiful, and it made his heart ache. He watched as she made her way around the field, talking to everyone, and everyone looking excited to see her, of course. She was a Finley, after all, and if the people of Pelican Town unanimously loved anything, they loved the Finley family. 

Shane noticed several of the town’s bachelor’s following Ellie with their eyes, and he suddenly grew hot, and it had nothing to do with the jalapeño dip he’d just eaten. He turned back around and decided to just focus on his food as best he could. Except now instead of drowning out the chatter and laughter he was keenly listening, trying to pick out Ellie’s crystal laughter from everyone else’s. Against his better judgement he decided to turn again around to see where Ellie had gone, deciding if anyone noticed he could play it off as if he were looking for Jas, but as soon as he saw her he felt sick. She was speaking animatedly with Harvey and Elliot, and the two couldn’t keep their eyes off her. 

“Of course they can’t, she’s perfect.” 

Shane frowned when Ellie placed her hand on Harvey’s arm after he made her laugh, and he turned away when Elliot kissed her hand. Shane slammed his plate into the garbage and walked over to the side of the field to get away from everyone. He was angry at himself for feeling like this.

“It’s not like I have a claim over her. Just because we were friends as kids doesn’t mean anything.”

“Except you never stopped loving her,” a tiny voice whispered in his mind. He took a quick inhale of breath and shook his head. Where had THAT come from? 

Shane was so lost in thought that he hadn’t even realized that Ellie had walked up beside him until she tapped him on the shoulder. He shook his head and his eyes widened when he saw her. 

“Ellie! I, er, didn’t see you there.”

“I noticed,” she said as she stifled a giggle behind her hand. She looked up at him and continued, “Are you enjoying the festival?” Shane snorted. 

“I’m enjoying Gus’ food. Does that count?” 

Ellie made a mock overly-thoughtful face before speaking again. “Nope, but it’s better than nothing.” 

She smiled at him and he tried to ignore how it made his heart skip a beat. Shane felt sick- here she was being kind to him when he’d been nothing but a tool since she moved in. If there was any time to clear the air, it was now.

“Hey, Ellie?”

“Hmm?” She looked up at him and he was lost in her big blue eyes. “Shane?” She prompted. 

“Wha- oh, sorry. I, um, I...” he sighed before looking away and whispering “I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t brave enough to look back at her, but jumped a bit when he felt her hand grab his and give it a quick squeeze. 

“I forgive you.” She whispered back. “Maybe we can start over?” 

Shane looked at her and nodded- he didn’t trust himself to speak. Ellie grinned and grabbed his hand again to shake it.

“Hi, I’m Eleanor! I don’t live in the woods, but I do live on my Grandpa’s old farm up that way.” She pointed. “I think you’re the boy my grandpa told me about!” 

Shane couldn’t stop the laughter even if we wanted to. She remembered their first conversation, after all these years. 

He finally quieted down enough to look her in the eye and say: “I’m double digits, you know.” 

Both of them laughed until it hurt, and Shane smiled. Maybe this time starting over wouldn’t be so bad.


	8. New Friend, Old Friend

The first few days of summer burned bright and hot, and Ellie was having a hard time adjusting to the temperature change. Thoughts of ice cream and snow filtered in and out of her mind as she swung her axe over and over again, felling a copse of trees that was in the way of where her chicken coop would eventually be. Robin had offered to come help her chop wood but Ellie had declined. She knew it would have been nice to have the help, but there was something almost religious about clearing her grandfather’s land, and it was an experience she didn’t want to share. With one final THUD of her axe the last tree fell, and Ellie made quick work of chopping it into manageable pieces. She loaded them into her wheelbarrow and set off for her house, thankful to be done so she could take a break. 

As she sat on her porch with a cold glass of water she looked out over her fields and blinked in surprise at the sight of Marnie walking up to her house. Ellie stood up and waved to the older woman, who wiped her brow before waving back. Ellie quickly went inside to get another glass of water, and re-emerged just as Marnie was climbing the steps of the old farmhouse. She took the water and drank deeply. 

“Woo, thanks Ellie! It is hot as Satan’s balls today.” Ellie couldn’t help but laugh. She loved how one minute Marnie was soft spoken and sweet, and the next she was raging about Satan’s balls. 

“Of course! Would you like some more water?” Marnie shook her head. 

“No thanks, I’m afraid this is just a quick stop before I run some errands in town.” Marnie reached down and picked up a small carrier that rested at her feet before grinning at Ellie. “I know it gets lonely out here on this big ole farm, especially at the beginning of a new season, so I thought you could use some company.” Marnie reached into the carrier and pulled out a tiny black kitten before continuing, “I found this lil girl in the bushes by my house, seems like she was abandoned by her mama, poor baby.” As she spoke Marnie placed the kitten in Ellie’s hands, which caused Ellie to almost visibly shake from excitement. She loved cats (and dogs, and animals in general) but she’d never been able to have a pet in the city because the apartments she’d lived in didn’t allow them. The tiny floof of black fur looked up at Ellie and started to nuzzle her hand and purr, and Ellie was sold. 

“I already love you,” Ellie said as she nuzzled the kitten against her face. “What should I name you...” Marnie laughed. 

“I had a feeling she’d find a home here. You can keep this carrier for her, and I know Pierre carries a few pet supplies so you can get her situated. I checked her out and she’s strong and healthy, despite being a runt and getting abandoned, so I think she’ll do just fine out here.” Marnie gave Ellie a hug before excusing herself, saying that she really needed to get into town, and suddenly it was just Ellie and the kitten. 

Ellie looked down at the sweet baby, who was still purring away in Ellie’s hands, and she almost cried from how cute she was. She brought her inside and set up a small dish of water for her, and sat on the floor while the kitten explored her new surroundings. Ellie had no clue what to name her, but she decided to not rush it- the perfect name would come in time. After a half and hour Ellie put the kitten in her room and shut the door to ensure she wouldn’t get into anything before the farmhouse could be kitten-proofed, and Ellie headed back outside. It was so hot that her plants needed another round of watering, and she decided that she’d be researching sprinklers tonight if it was the last thing she did. After she finished watering her plants (again) Ellie set off into town, excited to buy a few things for her new friend. It did get lonely on the farm, she thought, and some companionship would be nice. Ellie smiled as she thought about her blossoming friendships with the townsfolk, and hoped that her farmhouse wouldn’t be so lonely for long. She loved having people over, and hoped to get to the point where she could throw dinner parties and movie nights and not feel like people were attending out of pity for “the new girl.”

“And maybe someday we’ll have a family in the farmhouse, and never be lonely again.” Ellie shook the thought from her head. She was rebuilding her life, and right now she didn’t have time to think about dating. The thought tried to escape again but Ellie firmly pushed it down as she entered Pierre’s shop. The cold air from the store’s AC smacked her in the face and she closed her eyes and smiled. 

“It’s a hot one today, that’s for sure,” Pierre chuckled. Ellie opened her eyes and smiled at the middle aged man in front of her. 

“It is, so this is a nice break from being out in the field.” Ellie started to browse while making small talk with Pierre, and eventually grabbed a litter box, litter, cat food, and a fuzzy mouse ball and gave them to Pierre to check out. Ellie started blabbing all about her new furry friend, and even though Pierre didn’t seem interested, he still smiled. She waved goodbye as she stepped onto the cobblestone square. Several people were milling about- Evelyn was watering the plants, Jodi and Caroline were gossiping, and Maru and Penny were sitting and quietly chatting on a bench. Ellie smiled as she looked around and waved to anyone who made eye contact with her. She had always felt at home in the Valley, but now that she was a member of Pelican Town and not just a visitor, she was starting to feel at peace. She turned slightly to take one last look at the square before heading home when she noticed Shane looking morose and walking towards the Saloon. Ellie frowned- she had meant it when she told Shane she wanted them to start over with their friendship, but if there was one thing she hated it was an alcoholic. Bad memories started to creep into her brain but she pushed them away as quickly as she could, shaking her head to try and physically get the last remnants of the past to seep out of her brain. When she looked back up Shane was almost to the Saloon, and in a split-second decision Ellie called out to him.

“Shane! Wait up!” Shane jumped at the sound of his name, and looked over to where Ellie was calling him and beckoning him. He made his way over to her, the sour look on his face softening just a bit. 

“What’s up?” 

“Do you go to the Saloon every night?” 

“Pretty much. And everyone in town already judges me for it, so I don’t need your judgement too.” He crossed his arms and looked annoyed, but Ellie swore she saw a flash of embarrassment in his eyes. 

“No, I wasn’t judging! I was just curious!” Shane gave her a look that clearly said “I’m not buying it,” and Ellie bit her lip and blushed. “Sorry, Shane. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He shrugged. 

“It’s whatever.” He looked at her purchases from Pierre’s. “Did Marnie give you that kitten?” 

“Yeah!” Ellie lit up. “I love her already, but I don’t have a name for her yet. I just hope as she gets bigger that she doesn’t disturb the chickens I’m getting. I just finished clearing a spot for a coop today and I can’t wait to have even more animals!”

Shane gave a real smile at her enthusiasm, and Ellie was surprised to find herself thinking that he was handsome when he looked happy. 

“You know, if you need help with the chickens, once you get them, I know a few things... I’m pretty much in charge of the chickens at Marnie’s.” His chest puffed out slightly, and it was the first time since moving to Pelican Town that she’d seen Shane be proud of himself. It warmed her heart. 

“I’d really appreciate that, Shane. Thanks.” They smiled at each other before Ellie noticed that the sun was setting, and she had wanted to be home before dark. “Well, I’d better be going.” Shane nodded. 

“Me too. See ya.” He turned to head back into the Stardrop but stopped halfway and shook his head, instead changing his route and walking towards Marnie’s place instead. 

Ellie stared after him for a few seconds before smiling as she turned and made her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days? I’m on fire! I caught the writing bug again, so fingers crossed it lasts! 
> 
> Any ideas for the kitten’s name? My black cat in real life is named Moana, but I don’t think she fits the farm cat type :P


	9. A Drink Under the Stars

Shane took his eyes off the road for a second to check the bright neon blue clock in his dad’s car: 9:00. He was 30 minutes late, but he figured it would be fine- he’d make a joke about being fashionably late or something. He plucked at his tie and tried to steady his breathing as he waited for a red light to change so he could continue on his surprise quest. Ellie had been messaging him nonstop for weeks about this dance, and her dress, and her shoes- Shane honestly didn’t care much, but it always made him happy when Ellie was excited. He had purposefully avoided asking her if she had a date because he was scared of her answer, but last night as they talked on the phone she had mentioned she was going alone. She hadn’t invited Shane, per se, but to Shane it seemed like she wanted him to come, so he borrowed his dad’s car (without permission), drove an hour and a half across the city, and was now pulling into the parking lot of Ellie’s high school. Shane’s anxiety was through the roof, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for Ellie, and that helped calm him down. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers he’d gotten for Ellie and walked into the gymnasium to buy his ticket before entering the dark room that had become almost all dance floor. He searched for a few minutes, but there was no sign of Ellie. Shane was starting to get nervous again when the DJ started playing a slow song and then he saw her- in the middle of the dance floor, wrapped up in the arms of some random guy. Shane stood rooted to the spot as he watched them spin around each other, the smile on Ellie’s face making his heart break into a million pieces. When the guy leaned in to kiss Ellie, Shane escaped back out to his car, abandoning the flowers in the parking lot as tears clouded his vision. 

**********************************

Shane sat bolt upright in bed and shook his head. Even though it was just a dream, and he was 27 now, not 18, the memory of Ellie’s dance still haunted him. He remembered the Flower Dance and watching Harvey laughing with Ellie, Elliott kissing her hand...

“Fuck this.”

Shane looked at the time- it was 11:30, so too late to go to the Stardrop- before sneaking into the kitchen to grab the 12-pack he had in the fridge. He eased open the front door of the ranch before heading over to the small lake by Marnie’s and sat on the dock. He cracked the first beer of what he assumed would be many and stared out over the inky dark water. Shane sighed and raised his eyes to look at the stars. Unlike many of the townsfolk, he didn’t believe there was some mystical mystery man in the sky, but that didn’t stop him from asking aloud “why me?” The lack of a response added to the emptiness he already felt. 

Shane was broken out of his trance by the sound of footsteps on the dock, and he turned, somehow unsurprised to see it was Ellie. 

“Up late, huh?” Ellie shrugged before sitting next to him on the dock. 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Same here.” They sat in silence for a few moments before Shane handed her a beer. 

“Here, have a cold one.” 

Ellie took it and opened it, but didn’t drink it. They remained in silence for a little while before Shane spoke. 

“Buh. Life.” Ellie sat there, looking at Shane with her big eyes, but didn’t say anything. He looked back up at the sky. 

“Do you ever feel like... no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail? Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?” Shane gulped. He didn’t know where that had come from, but he realized he needed to say it to another person and not just the sky. He paused before continuing, “I just feel like no matter how hard I try... I’m not strong enough to climb out of this hole.” 

Ellie had stared at Shane the whole time he spoke, but as soon as he finished she tipped her beer back and chugged it until it was gone. Shane stared at her in surprise before chuckling. 

“Fast drinker, huh? Woman after my own heart.” Shane looked away from Ellie as soon as the words left his mouth. Why, WHY had he said that? 

“Shane...?” Ellie’s soft voice broke through his embarrassment and he turned to look at her again. “If you can’t climb out on your own, I have a ladder you can borrow.” She squeezed his hand, but didn’t let go like she had at the Flower Dance. “I don’t know how you feel or what you’re going through, but I do know what it’s like to feel alone and helpless, to deal with a brain that seems to hate you.” Ellie bit her lip before continuing, “the only way to fight against those feelings is to get help. I’m not a professional, but I am your friend, and I’ll be your ladder if you need me to be.”

Shane stared at Ellie, what felt like hundreds of emotions suddenly running through him. He took a shaky breath before standing up and grabbing the mostly full box of beers. He didn’t trust himself to comment on her offer. 

“Welp. My liver is begging me to quit. Better call it a night.” Ellie stood and nodded, a small, sad smile on her lips. “See you around, Ellie.” 

“Bye Shane. Sleep well.” Ellie walked off into the darkness in the direction of her farm as Shane snuck his way back into the ranch. He put the beers back in the fridge before slipping into his room. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. In a strange way he felt better but also worse after talking with Ellie. Only a few minutes passed before his eyes began to close and he drifted off into sleep, Ellie’s promise to be his ladder ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane, BB.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're reading this, first of all, thank you! I've wanted to write a Stardew fic for a while, and I finally got off my butt and decided to do it (because I adore Shane more than anything haha).
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I'm going to try and update a few times a week! Comments are HUGELY appreciated! <3


End file.
